


A Family of Our Own

by sugameowra



Series: The Life We Have [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kuroo is such a hardworking father i love him, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ratings may change, kid! Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugameowra/pseuds/sugameowra
Summary: A look on the lives of Kuroo and Oikawa from the moment they met to finally having a family of their own(No need to read the first work)





	1. Priorities (G)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be read on its own, but in case you wanna know better about the backgrounds of Kuroo and Oikawa you can read just Chapter 1 of the first fic titled Little Angel
> 
> Different ratings per chapter
> 
> The word "Sacrifice" inspired me to write this
> 
> Enjoy <3

Tooru and Tetsurou: age 29

Tobio: age 2

Kuroo, sleeping on his abdomen, wakes up at the weight he feels on his back. It wasn’t too heavy but not too light either. Being on a bed, one would’ve thought it was just a pillow but he was sure that it wasn’t. On top of him was something small and warm, and somehow it was making a small of his back wet?

Burying his face deeper on the pillow, he rubs his eyes with it to rub the bits of pieces of sleep left at the back of his head. Then turns to the right to his nightstand to look at his alarm clock.

7:54 am, its crimson digits glare at him. He woke up six minutes before his alarm, and plops his face back to the pillow.

_Friendly match with Korea at 10am. Allstar Magazine interview at 2pm. Evening training at 5pm. Mikasa photoshoot from 9 until I don’t know. Fuck, of all days today had to be a long one._ He mentally curses as he recalls his schedule for the day.

He uses his left arm to reach the other side of the king size bed, seeking for something to give him warmth, something to take his energy from to charge for the long day coming, but was only greeted by emptiness.

With a groan, he prompts himself on his elbow and pushes himself up and plops his face back on the pillow for a second time when he hears a little whimper from his back. And the thing _moved,_ probably trying to find another comfortable position on top of the man.

Slowly as not to disturb whatever was on top of him, he prompts himself on his elbows again and looks over his shoulder to see a part of unruly deep black hair.

Kuroo chuckles as he finds it endearing to know his son was fleeting in cloud nine on the plane of his broad back. With one strong arm, he carefully scoops his little bundle of joy and gently places him by his side.

A soft, adoring smile forms on his lips as he slowly traces the boy’s nose bridge down to the tip. Then he lightly feels the long lashes fanning on his fluttering eyelids, then to his slightly open lips to wipe the thin stream of drool coming out from one side. _No wonder my back is wet._ Just as he always does to his lover, he uses his middle and index finger to erase the crease forming between the boy’s brows.

Even in his sleep, his usual frown (which he definitely inherited from his mother) was still plastered on his otherwise angelic face.

He then moves the jet black bangs that shaped like a V from the boy’s forehead away. Kuroo thanked all the gods that his son’s hair was easy to tame, unlike his hideous bedhead although it caught the hearts of numerous beautiful men and women, and especially his prim and proper of a lover.

After tucking the boy in and surrounding him with huge white pillows, he stands up to stretch, revelling at the feeling of his sore muscles tensing and relaxing again. He then turns back to the sleeping boy and leaves a soft kiss on one plump rosy cheek.

As soon as he exits the bedroom, the smell of sweet pancakes touches his nose so he softly pads towards the kitchen of the huge apartment. 

And by huge it meant a one whole floor apartment (hotel suite) they bought since his lover insisted that they wanted a spacious living for their son, or future kids if they turn out lucky, to run around. They wanted only the best for their son so they got the best floor of one of the best hotels in the area, having the most gorgeous view overlooking almost the whole of Tokyo.

Once he arrives the kitchen he sees his lover facing the counter and flipping pancakes for their breakfast. It was rare to see his lover up this early since they always wanted to sleep around with their son so instead of approaching them, he leans on the doorway with arms crossed in front of him and drinks up the view of the person.

Kuroo Tooru was humming a familiar tune as he pours batter for the next batch of pancakes he was cooking, working comfortably in his black booty shorts and his husband’s favourite oversized red wine knitted sweater, swaying his hips with the tune he was singing.

The way to where they are now wasn’t easy since they were both alphas and both males. Despite being the most wanted celebrities in Japan, there would always be some who were against their relationship.

It was especially hard for Tooru.

At age 25 he had a miscarriage since none of them knew or even expected that he was pregnant since it was difficult for alphas to conceive, their bodies not made for bearing a child. Naturally the news got out like wild fire and both of them were judged even more for such recklessness. Soon the brunette got depressed, thinking that it was mainly his fault for not noticing the changes in his own body. Even more when he was forced to quit the National Team at the golden peak of his career, a few months before Olympics, his dream, as his body was drained of energy from the depression and his body changes from the pregnancy.

Soon the brunette realized he wanted a family with the raven, their own blood relations, so they decided to have a child again but failed multiple times.

After a year and a half of trying, Kuroo thought he probably did something right to deserve such a miracle, they were blessed with one beautiful and healthy son.

And Kuroo learned to love Tooru more for he carried their child for nine months, going through the pain that was more than what omegas felt, drowning in medicine he needed just to prevent another miscarriage and to form the baby properly inside his body that was not meant for bearing.

This also meant that Kuroo had to work double for all his wife’s medications and hospitalizations. Although already the captain of the National Team he eventually joined and soon became FC Tokyo’s captain too, carrying all of Tooru’s dreams with him. More than that he also took his place in modelling to add money for their expenses and hospital bills. Kuroo never had to have time for himself, training and working almost the whole day while dedicating the rest of his time left for his mate.

Tooru literally looked like death with a bulging belly in those times but Kuroo swears that that was the most beautiful Tooru he has ever seen. So strong and enduring.

As to not disturb the peace of their home, the raven takes long soft strides to his mate and wraps his arms around the smaller man’s waist who leans on his broad naked chest in return.

“Good morning, Princess”, he kisses the bond mark at the junction of the brunette’s neck.

Tooru turns over his shoulder to kiss the bedhead on the lips, “Good morning, Tetsu-chan”. Then turns back to flip a pancake. “I made coffee for you. I also packed you bentos”.

“I have such a perfect wife”, Kuroo says with a smirk, swaying the both of them side to side making the brunette giggle sweetly.

After putting the last pancake on a plate, Tooru turns around to wrap his arms over the raven’s neck and rest their foreheads together, “And I have a sappy husband”, poking the man’s pointy nose.

“One of the reasons you fell in love with me in the first place”, he says smugly, grabbing the smaller man on the thighs making him yelp in surprise, and lifting him up to place him on top of the island on the center of the kitchen. Then kisses him passionately, licking his bottom lip and intruding the mouth as soon as permitted, exploring every hot and wet corner of it just like their first.

Tooru moans as Kuroo kisses him down from his chin to his scent gland, making him release the comforting scent of lavender in the kitchen. The raven stops his ministrations and settles on nuzzling his nose under the brunette’s chin, putting a hand under his sweater and feeling the scar travelling from one hip bone to the other.

“Are you coming home early tonight?”, Tooru whispers are he runs a hand on the mess he called hair.

Kuroo lets out a depressing sigh and lifts his head to face the brunette, “I’m not really sure. The whole day’s packed and I dunno what time the shoot’ll end”.

The brunette closes his eyes and gives an understanding nod, “Okay. Just try to be home as soon as possible okay?”.

“Yeah”, Kuroo replies with a sad smile and kisses the smaller man’s forehead.

“Mhm..”, both men turn towards the sound on the doorway, seeing their little bundle of joy walking on autopilot with eyes closed towards his mother, clad in his Godzilla onsie given to him by his Uncle Iwa-chan, and one hand gripping a black cat stuffed toy from Kuroo himself.

Tooru jumps down the island to pick up the boy who automatically curls himself in his mother’s arms, and sits on his side of the dining table. Kuroo following suit to sit across his lover.

The brunette gently rocks the boy back and forth while kissing him gently on the head, “Good morning, Tobio-chan”.

_Twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty._

The boy opens his eyes after his thirty second boot up, and Kuroo is then greeted by the most brilliant sapphires he was ever given the privilege to see.

_Ah, I made those._ He couldn’t help but think.

“Good morning, Tobio”, he says softly instead.

The boy licks his lips before answering with a small voice and eyes still lidded with sleep, “G’mowning, Papa”, he looks up to kiss Tooru on a cheek, “G’mowning, Mama”.

“Did you sleep well?”, Tooru ruffles the boy’s head with a chuckle.

“Uhuh”, he replies, scratching the sleep away from his eyes.

“Hungry, kid?”, Kuroo asks.

He nods.

“Pancakes?”, and stands up to prepare the boy a plate of his favourite breakfast.

Tooru then stands up to place the boy on his high chair as Kuroo sets the table for them, “Do you know what day it is today?”.

The boy only shakes his head, totally clueless of what his mother was saying. “What day is it?”, cocking his head to the side with knitted brows.

“Happy Birthday, kid”, Kuroo says with his usual enthusiasm as he places the boy’s plate in front of him. Laughing at how his son squeals happily, finally remembering the important day and seeing his favourite pancakes with blueberries forming the number 2 on top.

After they had their own fill of their breakfast and the two men have finally had caffeine in their systems, Tobio speaks up with blueberry syrup all over his face, “Papa, a you staying hom? My burday, les play!!!”.

And Kuroo felt a hard twinge in his chest, as if something stabbed his heart. With wide eyes he looks at his wife for help since he was the one who always dealt with their kid, but wasn’t in a better state. Suddenly his throat was dry and it felt like a lump was stuck on it.

The kid was right, he was rarely home. But for good reason, since they were living an extravagant life to make the boy and his wife comfortable, he was taking his jobs seriously because honestly, even being a part of such teams didn’t really pay much.

He would leave the morning while the boy was still sleeping, and come home when the boy was already asleep. Sometimes he would be out of town or the country for away games. But he made sure to give all his free time to the kid, which was rare and honestly not even enough, though to them they were always precious.

“You always not home”, the boy mumbles, picking on his breakfast, “I wanna play with Papa. I miss playing with Papa”.

Tooru interrupts to save his speechless husband, “Papa will be home late, baby. Don’t worry, your uncles will come to play with you later. Uncle Kou, Iwa-chan, Ken-“

“No!! I want Papa!”, Tobio screams with tears threatening to fall off his blue icy eyes.

He would be able to skip the evening practice for the boy, the team wouldn’t mind one bit since even they were charmed by the kid. But he wasn’t sure if he could ditch on the photoshoot since it _is_ his sponsor, and he signed them a contract. So ditching a shoot would mean he would be breaching their contract then he’d have to find another sponsor. So that means he can’t-

“Sure”, he answers hoarsely, voice rough from the sudden drying on his throat. He picks up his black mug and drinks the rest of his coffee, “I’ll be home at around 3. Sounds good?”, he smirks. He glances to the side to see Tooru with his jaw slacked in surprise.

“Yaaaay!”, the boy squeals, raising his arms in victory.

“Okay. Okay, now go fill up the tub so we can bathe together. Don’t go in without me”, he puts the boy down. And runs giggling to the bathroom as soon as he was released by his father.

“Testu-chan, are you sure its okay?”, Tooru hugs him from behind. Pressing his face on the broad back.

“It’s okay”.

“But your sponsor, how-“

Kuroo turns around to shut the brunette up with a kiss on the lips, “It’s okay, love. Tobio’s more important than them”, the raven scoffs.

He uses a finger to move the brunette’s fringe and then cup his pale cheek, looking straight at the beautiful chocolate eyes he loves, “After Olympics, I’ve been thinking of retiring volleyball already anyway. I’ll teach in university since I did get a degree on that. Tobio’s growing up. He’s two and he needs his father close”.

Tooru nods and whispers, “I need you, too”.

The raven chuckles and speaks on the brunette’s forehead, “I need to be with you guys, too”.


	2. Gap (E)

Tooru and Tetsurou: age 26

“Negative”, Tooru throws the test on the table in front of Kuroo with a scowl, as if the test offended him. Then he roughly pulls his chair and plops himself on it, roughly rubbing his hands on his face with a long groan.

Kuroo sighs exasperatedly. Not bothering to look at the despised test in front of him, he stands up behind the brunette to massage his shoulders. “It’s okay. We’ll try again”, he speaks on the brunette’s head who only nods.

“Or we could just adopt”, he shrugs.

Tooru groans again and slams a hand on the table, “I don’t want to adopt. We talked about this”, his voice starting to rise.

Trying to keep his cool and not add more tension around them, Kuroo answers softly, “I know, love. I just want to tell you that it’s okay for me”.

“Well it’s not for me”, he glares at the raven. “And why do you keep suggesting it every single time. Do you not want a child with me?”, his voice already high.

Kuroo scoffs and walks to the living room sofa to drop himself, “Of course I do. But come on, baby, I didn’t really marry you for that. I married you knowing that we couldn’t have a pup”.

The brunette clicks his tongue, “But we did, Tetsurou. We did have a pup! And that pup, our pup, died because of me!”, pointing an index finger harshly on his chest. “We can’t keep pretending that it didn’t happen, because guess what? It fucking did!”, he screamed.

“Well, it wasn’t just your fault! It was mine too! If only I was careful enough then it wouldn’t have happened to us!”, he says roughly, voice on the borderline of screaming back. “You’re my wife and it’s my responsible to take care of you but despite being with you everyday I didn’t even notice the changes in you!”.

“I do not want to adopt, ever!”, Tooru says with poison and tears threatening to fall down his face, “I just want a family with you, Tetsurou. Made from our own blood! A real pup of our own!”

“I want that too!”, the raven screams back, having enough of the brunette’s yelling. He runs a hand through his hair, “I’m just”, he sighs, “I’m just tired of trying already”.

“Wh-what?”, Tooru replies barely a whisper in utter shock, his eyes wide and red with tears.

“No matter how much we try, it’s not going to happen. Yeah, it happened once, but you’re not an omega for it to happen again”.

Tooru scoffs, “Well, I’m sorry you didn’t marry some fine omega to give you a child”.

“Weren’t you listening earlier?!”, Kuroo screams and stands up abruptly, “I already told you I married you knowing that we can’t have a pup”.

“Have a little faith in me”, the brunette says softly, letting the tears to fall freely, “I can do it”. Releasing a depressive scent, filled with agitation and frustration, so heavy and potent it made the raven wince knowing that he was the cause of his mate’s pain.

“Please don’t cry, baby. I can’t stand seeing you cry”, he takes a step forward to wrap his arms around the brunette and comfort him.

The brunette steps back, “Don’t come near me”, he says with gritted teeth.

Kuroo stops midway, “I just miss you”, he breathes.

“I’ve always been here”, Tooru scoffs, not understanding where the raven was going to.

“Baby, ever since your miscarriage you’ve been depressed. We’ve been trying for almost sixteen months and you’re still depressed and I can’t even do anything about it”, he pauses and swallows the lump on his throat. “I feel so useless. I married you but I can’t even make you happy. I miss seeing you smile, I miss hearing you laugh your heart out without care, I miss going out with you, I miss hearing you talking about the things you love. It’s just not gonna happen. This isn’t going to work”.

“A-Are you asking for a divorce?”

“No!”, Kuroo growls the sighs again, rubbing the back of his neck, “I just want my Tooru back. The one who shines brightly he can blind anyone who looks at him”, he whispers. “Not. Not this”, gesturing to the smaller man.

Tooru stares at him for a moment with brows knitted tightly before speaking, “Well I’m sorry this isn’t the Tooru you fell in love with”, before storming out of the dining area to their bedroom, closing the door with a loud bang.

Kuroo picks up his wallet and keys from the coffee table then he gets a pack of menthols and a lighter form the kitchen drawer before stomping out of their apartment. He goes to the nearby park to smoke on their favourite bench.

Kuroo and Oikawa have been married for four years and it was the raven who proposed a year after they graduated, breaking the hearts of numerous fans as they sealed their bond with a wedding ring. From their wedding, every day felt like the honeymoon phase, until they reached 25 when Tooru had an unexpected miscarriage, neither of them knowing that the brunette was pregnant.

In those times Kuroo tried to woo the brunette like the first time he courted him just to see the man smile again to no avail.

After a half pack of cigarettes and the raven already calmed himself. He stands up to start his walk back to their apartment but stopped by a close convenient store to buy Tooru’s favourite packed milk bread.

He opens their bedroom door quietly to see the brunette lying on his side of the bed, facing away from him, sniffing occasionally and his breathing erratic. Kuroo sighs and lies behind the brunette, wrapping around his already thin waist from not eating right and not much exercise. He nuzzles his nose on the brunette’s scent gland to drink him in to which the younger only whimpers, trying to stifle his crying.

The raven wished his mate would turn his back and face him. He knew it wasn’t a good time to talk but he didn’t like the gap growing between them. Tooru was already feeling down and Kuroo felt like he just added more salt to the flame when what happened wasn’t really something to fight over.

Despite knowing that he was the one who caused the growing of the space between them Kuroo wanted to close the gap by physical contact, and knowing his mate who needed warmth whenever he was down he probably wanted that too.

He hugged his mate closer until no space was left between them, drinking in his lavender scent. He snaked a hand under the brunette’s shirt to look for a nipple and tugging it until it was hard while leaving open mouthed kisses on the back of his neck. Letting his own scent wash over the brunette, he reaches down the man’s crotch to rub on the slowly growing cock.

Once it was fully erect, he pulls his hand back to put it under the man’s underwear, stroking it gently up and down, letting his lover savour on the feeling of his touch. Tooru buries his teary face on the pillow to stifle a moan, feeling the pleasure slowly building up in his belly.

As he was being pumped, he grinds his hips on the growing erection he was feeling on his ass. Kuroo groans after a rough rub on his clothed cock, quickening the pace of his hand in return as he licks on the healing bond mark on the crook of Tooru’s neck.

Kuroo uses his thumb to smear the precum beading on the swollen head of Tooru’s cock, using it as lubrication. The brunette moans, feeling that he was already being close to coming undone. He presses his face harder on the pillow as he almost screamed out in pleasure as he felt the heat on his belly rising quickly and becoming more intense.

He was so so close to release but the raven withdraws his hand, making the brunette whimper at the loss of touch.

Kuroo sits up to remove the brunette’s shorts and underwear then turns him on his belly and lifts his ass up so the man was on his knees and chest flat on the mattress. The perfect position for breeding.

The raven took off his own shirt and licked a long stripe from the brunette’s balls until his tailbone, making his back arch beautifully and scream at the sensation. Tooru gasps as his asscheeks were spread wider so the raven would have a better access on the pink puckered hole.

There were no words being spoken, only Tooru’s moans and pants and the sound of Kuroo sucking on the rim of the smaller man’s hole filled the room. Once it loosened a bit, Kuroo dives his tongue, feeling the tightness around it and loving how much it sucked on his tongue in return, not wanting to let go.

He sucks on it eagerly like a life source as Tooru fucks himself on the raven’s tongue unconsciously, asking for more. Together with his tongue, Kuroo inserts a finger to prepare his lover, thrusting it in and out agonisingly slow to draw out the most beautiful and erotic sounds he could from the brunette.

After a few moments, the raven inserts two more fingers until he feels the brunette relax and go wider to accommodate his too big cock.

Kuroo unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, growling as his cock was freed from clothing. He pumps himself slowly, using his precum as lube as he uses a thumb to open his mate’s beautiful wide asshole. Once properly lubricated, he uses both hands to spread the brunette’s ass and slowly sinks himself with a sigh.

As an alpha, there would always be pain and resistance at first, but Tooru soon relaxes allowing the raven to bury himself to the hilt.

He thrust slowly at first, relishing on the warmth and tightness around his cock, but soon mounts Tooru with purpose, letting pleasure take control of his body. He thrust deeper and harder as Tooru clenched on their sheets tighter and moaned louder, losing himself in the sensation.

The raven doesn’t slow down as he leans forward to lick on Tooru’s pale neck. He snakes an arm around to pump on the brunette’s cock in time with his thrusting. He felt the smaller man tighten around him, warning him that he was close.

As he feels Tooru contract around him, he stops licking and bit him, strong enough to draw blood and the brunette’s comes on his hand and their sheets.

Kuroo licks his nape clean, admiring the new bond mark, as he himself feels that he was close.

After a few more harsh thrusts, he comes hot semen inside Tooru without stopping until he was sure that he was spent. He didn’t stop thrusting although he was starting to get soft.

Once all he felt was pain, he slowly pulls himself out with a pop, using a finger to push his cum deeper into his mate. “Don’t move”, he whispers, the first phrase ever said since their fight earlier. He stands up to their closet and crouches down to get the box of Tooru’s toys.

After finally finding what he was looking for, he faces the brunette’s ass again to put on a black crystal butt plug.

When he was sure that it was secure, he positions the brunette on his side.

Tooru sniffles and then he is crying again.

Kuroo lies behind the brunette and pulls him closer, “Please stop doing this to us”, he breathes on Tooru’s neck, fighting off the tears himself. He hated seeing him like this, so broken and vulnerable, and he was the cause of this and there was nothing he could do to fix him.

The brunette let out more tears, trying his best to stifle a sob with one hand.

Kuroo’s heart was breaking as the brunette tries his best to stop crying.

“I’m so sorry”, he whispered.

Tooru let out his sobs.

______________________________________

Kuroo sat on the couch with his elbows on his knees and hands clasped together on his forehead.

Raking a hand through his hair he sighs, despising the three minutes he had to wait. The longest three minutes in his entire life.

And finally Tooru steps out of the bedroom. Sobbing.

Sobbing Tooru was never a good sign.

Kuroo’s heart shatters.

Tooru raises a hand to cover his mouth and stifle his crying, his other hand gripping on the stick until his knuckles turned white over his heart, like his life depended on it.

The raven was about to apologise but the brunette beat him to it.

“Positive”, Tooru says, barely audible but Kuroo hears it. Letting it ring over and over in his head.

“Positive”, Tooru says again, louder this time. Smiling. The same smile Kuroo fell in love with. The smile that never failed to make him forget his problems and even make him stupid. The smile that could light up his world at any day or night.

The raven’s eyes went wide like saucers with tears pooling around it, his jaw slack. Slowly he walks towards the smaller man to bury his face on his neck and hug him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

He lets the tension that has built inside him for eighteen months get out of his whole being. He lets his legs give out and together they fall down to the floor, still holding each other.

And he _sobs._

He speaks on Tooru’s chest, “We’re going to be a family”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love this chapter as much as I do.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can leave prompts by messaging me on twitter > @bbmauriceg
> 
> \- Lots of Love <3


	3. Miracle (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio's important declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important announcement at the end
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Tooru and Tetsurou: age 31

Tobio: age 4

“Hurry up, Tobio-chan!”, Tooru yells over his shoulder, sitting on the hallway to put on his shoes.

“I can’t find my volleyball, Mama”, Tobio answers from his bedroom.

“It’s under your bed!”, he stands up to put on his old Aoba Johsai hoodie over his National Team jersey  which had the number 1, and slings his duffle bag on his shoulder.

Tobio comes out of his bedroom wearing a customized mini version of Kuroo’s Japan jersey, which had the name Kuroo Tobio and the number 2 in white over red on the back, padding his way to Tooru, his volleyball between his hands in front of him.

Tooru chuckles when he sees his son’s volleyball was bigger than his head.

The boy stops in front of him with a scowl.

“Did I say that loud?”, he asks, rubbing the back of his head.

“Uhuh”, and Tooru couldn’t help but laugh again at how adorable Tobio’s angry face was. Brows knitted together and a pout on his cherubic face.

Tooru ruffles the boy’s black hair, “Stop frowning, Tobio-chan. I could see the younger me in you”.

The brunette locks up the apartment and walks to their latest edition of Monterosport. He opens the passenger door and helps Tobio up and puts on his seatbelt, puts their bags under his foot, and seats on the driver’s.

He fishes his phone from his pocket and hands it to the boy while starting up the car, “Honey, can you ask your dad where he is?”.

Tobio nods and unlocks the phone, wincing when he sees his mother’s wallpaper. It was a picture of the three of them on his fourth birthday, with him smiling wide between his parents who were kissing him on either side. He smiles though as he remembers the three of them painting each other with icing after he blew the candle. It really was a fun birthday.

He opens the contacts app and dials his father. After three rings he receives an answer.

“Hey, babe”, Kuroo greets on the other side of the line.

The boy winces a second time at the nickname though he knew it wasn’t intended for him, but replies anyway, “Papa”

“Oh. Hey, son. What’s up? Where’s mom?”, he hears a few shuffles of what sounded like papers on the other side.

Tobio glances to Tooru, “Mama’s driving. He wants to know where are you”.

“I just finished work. You guys just left the house right?”

“Uhuh”.

“Tell your mom I’ll arrive at about the same time as you guys”

“Yes Papa. Take care, okay?”

“You too. I love you, and your mom too”, he couldn’t see it but he knew his father has a lop sided grin on his face, teasing him.

“I-I love you too, Papa. I’ll tell Mama”, he mumbles softly so as not to be heard by Tooru with a light blush then hangs up.

“What did your dad say?”, Tooru glances at him, amused with the boy’s expression. Kuroo probably said something to tease their son, it was one of his hobbies.

“Papa said he’ll arrive the same time as us”, he mumbles, head turned to the window to avoid his mother’s perceptive gaze.

Tooru pokes the boy on his side, making him squeal in surprise, “And?”, he knew there was something the boy wasn’t telling him.

“He said he loves me, and you”, he grunts cutely.

The brunette laughs knowing that his guess was right, and he knew how his son gets all shy when they tell each other that they love each other.

There was never a day when Tooru and Kuroo didn’t tell Tobio how they loved him because they really do. He’s their little miracle and they made sure he always felt loved.

“Tell uncle Iwa-chan and uncle Ushiwaka-chan that we’re almost there. And please spell it correctly, okay? They might think I’m the one who texted them”.

They were on their way to the National Team’s training. Tooru stopped playing at twenty five and chose to be a stay at home mom, while Kuroo resigned at twenty nine and got hired as a Biochemistry professor in Todai. Despite not being a part of the team anymore, their coach occasionally calls Tooru and Kuroo to have a match with their juniors to prepare for an upcoming game which they always gladly accepted. Leaving Tobio to his uncle Koushi to be babysat.

It’s the first time for him to be invited by his parents and he had to admit he was excited since he has always wanted to come with to watch his parents live, not just on tape. He knew very well that his parent’s team was Japan’s best batch, but to him just knowing it wasn’t enough.

Tooru parks his car and Tobio hops out as soon as he sees his father step out of his Audi, still in his red button down and black slacks. Kuroo catches the boy in reflex and immediately blows raspberries on his cheeks, making the boy gag.

Kuroo feigns hurt and Tobio giggles at the frown, he kisses his father on the cheek, “I’m kidding, Papa”.

He puts the boy down to greet Tooru walking to them. “Your son’s excited”, he greets and kisses the raven on the lips.

“Of course he is. He’ll be able to witness Japan’s legends in actions”, he turns to wink at the boy who was nodding hastily, pulling the raven’s pants to the gym with his free hand.

“Let’s gooooo”, Tobio groans.

Both men chuckle and walks to the gym.

“Kuroo-senpaaaaaiiiiiiii!”, a tall white haired man rushes to jump on the raven but he sidesteps and he falls face first on the floor.

Tobio crouches down to the man’s head. When he lifts his head, his eyes were met by ocean blue eyes, a lighter shade than his own sapphires.

“This is Lev. He’s the one who replaced me, and my kohai in highschool”, Kuroo tells Tobio.

“Hello, Lev-san. Are you okay?”

“You must be Tobio-chan! So cute!”, he stands up to ruffle the boy’s head. “Woah. You’re right senpai. Thank all the gods his hair isn’t as hideous as your-ACK!”, he drops a second time after receiving a harsh kick behind his knees by a small man.

“That’s not how you talk to your senpai”, he says referring to Kuroo. Then he crouches down to the boy’s level, “Hello, Tobio-chan. I’m Yaku”, he turns next to the brunette beside the raven, “He really does look like you, Oikawa-san. People are going to swoon over him when he grows up”.

“Of course! But I think when he grows up he’ll look more like Tetsu-chan”, Tooru admits without ill will. He wouldn’t mind having another Tetsurou in their house.

“Or both”, Kuroo finishes, looking at the brunette will full adoration. Tooru thinks that that would be better.

Tobio walks back to his mother’s side, “Mama, why do they call you Oikawa-san?”

“That was my, uhm, old name. It’s confusing calling me Kuroo since your father’s here too”.

Tobio nods without question as they walk to their benches, sitting himself between Ushijima, the team captain, and Iwaizumi who was the team’s doctor.

“Baby, stay with your uncles while your dad and I talk to coach”, Tooru says as he walks with Kuroo to the coach.

“Hey, kid. You grew taller since the last time we met”, Iwaizumi measures the boy’s height using his body as reference.

Tobio gleams at that, “Uhuh! Mama said I grew 3 centimeters in a month, uncle Iwa-chan!”, bringing three fingers in front of him with a proud smile.

“You are pretty tall for your age, Tobio”, Ushijima chimes in, ruffling his nephew’s hair.

“Your uncle’s right. Well, your mother was smaller than you when we were four”, Iwaizumi assures the boy.

“Tobio-chaaaaaaaaan!”, he hears two voices coming close to him and he cringes knowing who those voices belong to.

Strong arms lifts him from behind and the next thing was he was riding the shoulders of another white haired man, “We missed you, Tobio!”.

“You, uncles Kei-Kei, and uncle Sato-chan were at our place two days ago, uncle Bo”, he simply states, cocking his head to the side.

“Ohohooooo!”, Tendou laughs hysterically, clutching his belly, “Tobi-Tobio-chan clapped back at you”, he says between wheezes.

“Mean just like him mom AND dad”, the owl whines, putting the boy down who only cocks his head to the other side, clueless of what was so funny about what he said.

“And he’s sooooo cute! Look at him wearing a mini version of Kuroo’s jersey!”, Tendou sing songs.

A whistle sounds and everyone including Tooru and Kuroo already in his own uniform takes their places in the court, leaving him and Iwaizumi to watch on the benches.

“Were you the one who texted me using you mom’s phone earlier?”, Iwaizumi asks the boy still hugging his volleyball.

He nods, making Iwaizumi laugh, “I thought it was your mom”.

Tobio’s blue eyes widen at that, “Oops. Did I spell something wrong again?”.

“It’s “we’re”, not “were almost there”, okay?”

“Don’t tell him I spelled something wrong”, he mumbles turning back to the game.

Iwaizumi nods even though he knows Tooru would eventually find out when he reads his phone, then he turns to the game too.

Tobio knew that his parents’ team was the team that won gold in the Olympics twice, not including Tooru. Both wins were lead by Kuroo as the team captain, the first win was when he was twenty five, the second at twenty nine before he resigned.

He observed everyone in his parents’ team and seeing them play live was a totally different experience. He felt so amazed towards every players’ skills, how Yaku manages to always save their backs, how Tendou gets to block with minimal error, how sharp Bokuto could do a cross spike, how Ushijima’s spike could go through the opposing blocker’s arms.

What made him even swell with more pride was how his own father manages to block or receive every single time without difficulties. And how his own mother was controlling the game with fierceful grace and his monster jumo serve always perfect, totally crushing the opposing team. His parents really were amazing.

When the match was done, Tobio hops down to bring the two men their bottles of water.

“How was it?”, Kuroo says with a smirk.

Tobio wasn’t smiling but the both knew he was gleaming with delight, eyes wide with astonishment, “Mama and Papa are so cool!”

“Do you love Mama and Papa even more now, Tobio-chan?”, Tooru teases.

Tobio nods, “I wanna learn how to play too!”, he proclaims with both hands in the air, startling both men while the others only chuckle at how adorable the little raven was, practically worshipping his parents.

Kuroo places both hands on his hips and bulks his chest up, proud that his son wanted to have the same passion as them. “Okay, then we’ll start with receiving”.

“Tetsu-chan! Not yet, he’ll only get hurt”, Tooru glares at his husband.

Tobio nods in agreement, “It’s scary, Papa. I feel like my arms are going to fall off”, he grimaces.

“Oh. You’re right”

“How about I teach you tossing first?”, he smiles and both men crouches down to their son’s level.

Tooru instructs his son. “Open your hands like this”, he demonstrates and positions the boy’s hands correctly, stands up to pick a ball and moves away, “I’m going to throw this to you, and then you try to push it up, okay?”.

Tobio nods, eyes fixed to the ball in concentration. Remembering how his mother did it and to try copying it.

“Here it goes”, softly, he throws the ball to the boy who manages to toss it back to him, and Tooru catches it with wide eyes.

Tooru doesn’t speak, looking dumb founded. With worry, Tobio looks behind him to his father who was in the same state.

The two looks at each other and through their bond, they manage to send the same message through. 

_He’s a natural._

Tobio feels his heart sink because he doesn’t receive any praise from the two. He was about to ask whether he made an error but the two wraps his with their arms, squealing.

“That was great, Tobio!”, they yell in unision. And Tobio shines.

“Okay. Okay. We’ll do it again”, Tooru says with excitement as they both move away. “This time I’ll throw the ball to you and you try to toss it to Papa”.

“Then I’ll toss it back to you. Then you toss it back Mama”, Kuroo finishes with the same amount of excitement.

Tobio nods and Tooru throws the ball to him which he tosses to Kuroo, who tosses it back to him, and he tosses it back to Tooru.

When done, he hears a lot of clapping and cheering behind him. He turns to see the whole team cheering and saying that he was good and he did well for a first time.

Ushijima steps forward with a light smile, “How about you try to toss to me and I will spike it?”.

“But I’m small”, he replies.

“I’ll put you on my shoulders”, Tooru interrupts, wanting to see his son toss the Japan’s ace.

“Okay”, Tobio answers with a full toothed smile and giddiness

Tooru lifts him up to his shoulder and stands by the net facing the right and Kuroo in front of them to throw the ball, while Ushijima positions himself perpendicular between them.

“Uncle Ushiwaka-chan likes high tosses”, Tooru tells his son, “So try to toss the ball as high as you can in front of us”.

Tobio nods and addresses his father, “I’m ready, Papa!”.

After a few moments of Kuroo unmoving, everyone started to wonder. Both Tooru and Tobio tilts their heads adorably to one side, finally calling Kuroo back to earth, laughing at nothing.

Bokuto yells from the sides, “What’s wrong, bro?”.

Kuroo runs a hand through his hair with a chuckle, “Wew. I just realized I’m playing volleyball with my son”, he sighs with a smile.

“Awwwwwwwww”, everyone says whole heartedly, knowing what the two went through to here.

“Papa’s such a sap”, Tobio grimaces.

Tooru nods in agreement. “That’s why I love him”, he whispers, “but don’t tell him I said that. You know how he is”, making the boy laugh sweetly.

“I’m good now. Here goes, Tobio!”, then throws the ball to the boy.

With pursed lips and a small “umph!”, Tobio tosses the ball in front of him as high as he could and in an instant, Ushijima was there to smack the ball down to the other side of the net with a strong and deadly thud.

Everyone cheers wildly since he was able to toss to _the_ Japan’s ace with almost the same accuracy as Tooru. But Tobio stays still, lips pressed tightly, hands clenched, and eyes wide in amazement. And he was shaking way too much with excitement.

Tooru puts the boy down in panic and yells at the raven, “Kuroo Tetsurou, you broke our son!”.

Kuroo rushes in the same panic, blabbering, “Wh-what? What did I-“

Tobio squeals in pure happiness, bouncing rapidly on his toes, “That felt awesome!!!!!!!”. His laugh was so loud and pure, melting everyone’s hearts. “I wanna do it again!”.

Tooru and Kuroo exhales the tension heavily, and kisses the boy in both cheeks.

“You’re amazing”, Kuroo praises.

Tobio cups Tooru’s face with his little hands and looks straight at his eyes, making his mother drown in his beautiful sapphires. Then the boy declares loud enough for everyone to hear, “When I grow up, I wanna be like Mama!”, he says in his most serious tone, making everyone shut up and focus on them.

The brunette’s heart clenches at the declaration and soon enough he feels warmth bloom in his chest. No words could explain how that one sentence meant so much to him. He felt nothing but pride and happiness as his mind fast forwards to the future, seeing their son wearing the same uniform and leading his own team to numerous victories in grand stadiums, audiences cheering his name, much like they did when they still played.

He clutches the hands of the boy on his face, smiling with tears falling freely down his face.

“Mama, I’m sorry I made you cry”, Tobio whispers.

“It’s okay, honey, these are happy tears”, he leans in to kiss the boy on the nose and rest their foreheads together. “I’m going to teach you everything I know. Papa too”, then he wraps his arms around their little boy, hugging him tightly.

He lifts his gaze to his husband looking at them, arms crossed together and a genuine expression painted on his face. Kuroo sniffs to prevent the tears pooling in his eyes from falling.

Tooru smiles to the raven with a silent, _Thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, Uncle Kei-Kei is Tsukishima Kei and Akaashi Keiji. Both are Bokuto's mates (Little Angel chapter 8).  
> While Tendou is just a family friend since he's Ushijima's best friend.
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> I might be gone for two months and be able to update regularly again on August.  
> I just got assigned to one of the most toxic hospitals for two months so I'm really sorry I wouldn't be able to post on time.  
> I won't promise but I will really try to update at least once in either of my two works.  
> I'm really sorry :(  
> PS: I'm so nervous for my june-july rotations :(


	4. Needs (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions
> 
> Nothing extravagant but hey, it's something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you want more detail about both of their pasts it's in Little Angel 's chapter 1 <3)

Tooru and Tetsurou - age 18

"Hey", Kuroo greets as he opens the sliding door to Oikawa's terrace, the brunette seated on his favourite couch facing the streets, his hair dancing along the wind, his knees on his chest, pretending to be busy reading a book about Physiology.

When the raven doesn't get a reply, he walks behind the brunette and takes the book with a hand.

"What the fuck, Kuroo-chan!? Can't you see I'm busy", Oikawa whines with a serious glare.

Kuroo sighs and puts the book on the coffee table in front, "I've known you for a year and I know you weren't serious with reading since you weren't sticking your tongue out or nibbling the tip of the pen you're holding".

Oikawa slumps on the couch anad throws the pen to the table, "Details, Kuroo-chan. Why are you even here? Didn't I tell you I'm busy to go out with you?".

The raven sighs again as he seats himself on the couch next to Oikawa's, "No, you're not. Iwaizumi told me you don't have any work or quizzes for tomorrow".

"Whatever. I don't feel well so I'm going to bed. You know the way out", he grumbles to stand up only to be pulled by the wrist harshly so he was sitting on the raven's lap, making the smaller man gasp with a light blush painting his cheeks.

Kuroo raises a hand to swipe the other's fringe from his forehead and cups his flushed cheek, probably by the embarrassment or maybe by the cold from staying outside for four hours in November.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not", Oikawa mumbles, looking away from the golden, striking eyes piercing through him, reading him like an open book.

"You've been ditching on me for two weeks now. You cancelled on our date last week, you avoid me during training, you even went as far as cancelling Star Wars marathon on me last night. So yes, you are avoiding me. Hey, look at me", Kuroo whispers while holding the brunette's chin with slightly pained eyes so they were face to face. "Did I do something wrong?".

"No", Oikawa whines, trying to stand up but the raven grabs on him tighter.

"Then tell me what's going on. How would I know what to do if you aren't going to tell me what's going on in that genius brain of yours", Kuroo snakes both arms around the smaller man's waist who eventually gave up and buries himself on the raven's broad and warm chest.

"I said it's nothing", his voice muffled by Kuroo's red wine sweater.

Kuroo sighs yet again and rubs comforting circles on the brunette's back, "What am I going to do with you?".

"Letting go of me could be one", Oikawa deadpans.

"Not gonna happen", Kuroo snaps back, burying his face on the brunette's oh so soft curls and hugs tighter.

"Why are you so nice to me? Why are you still with me?”

"Because your ass feels amazing around my dick. Even though we’re both alphas we’re one hundred percent compatible”, the raven answers instantly. Oikawa peeks up to see Kuroo’s lips pursed into a tight line fighting a smile forming on them.

Oikawa raises his head so fast he hit Kuroo's nose with a snap who groans in pain, both hands covering his nose. The brunette slaps the taller man's chest playfully, "I knew you were only with me for the sex, you asshole!", he whines again.

Kuroo lets go of his nose and pulls the brunette to his chest with his signature hyena laugh, "A joke, babe. It was a joke".

"You suck", he grumbles.

"Yeah, I know I suck pretty well", he looks down with a wink and a mischievous grin.

"Stoooooop", Oikawa pouts at him.

"Well, jokes aside. It’s because I care for you", he says in a serious tone.

"We're just friends with benefits, Kuroo-chan", the brunette huffs, sinking back down on the raven’s chest, enveloping the both of them with Kuroo’s homey autumn and cinnamon scent, his favorite scents.

"Are we really?", Kuroo replies with his brow raised. "Not to me. We're not just friends. We're not just friends with benefits and you know it”, he says sternly.

It was true that they started out as teammates which turned into fuck buddies after a night of getting drunk in a victory party. With Oikawa's sex drive and seductiveness they nearly fucked everyday, in the locker rooms, their classroom, their building's staircase, in the showers, every corner and surfaces of each other's homes.

A few minutes passed with neither of them talking. Just Kuroo’s hand running through the brunette’s soft curls while staring at the streetlights as he processes his thoughts about how to say what he wanted to to the younger man. The latter breathing softly as he waits for the raven to speak up and explain what he just said though he already knew that the older man was right.

"Remember the first time we went out instead of having morning sex and we went to this crappy planetarium which I had to drive four hours to?", Kuroo asks.

"Uhuh", Oikawa nods, his face still buried in the man's chest to drink in his comforting alpha scent.

"And then you started talking about stars, constellations, satellites, and blackholes. Honestly I didn't understand shit about anything you said", Kuroo admits shamelessly. "Cheesy as it may sound, but you looked so passionate talking about it, y'know? That time we were in this room with stars projected around and man, they were reflected beautifully in your eyes, and your skin too. You were even wearing this sweater that time. And I kept staring but you were too busy talking to even notice", he pauses to chuckle.

Oikawa stares at Kuroo’s profile with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. This was the first time anyone has ever told him things like this and he can’t help but actually feel butterflies flutter in his insides. He opens his mouth to speak but Kuroo beats him to it and continues.

“After the planetarium you made me drive another two hours to this secluded beach. At first I didn’t want to because that would mean I’d have to drive six fucking hours back home but you wouldn’t stop pouting and whining like a kid. You were so fucking cute, I mean you are still cute, so I just had to give in if that would mean I’d get to see you smile and hear you laugh. Well, not that I’m complaining since I did have fun”.

Kuroo closes his eyes with a hum, reminiscing the moment, “It was around sunset that time”, he whispers, “You were playing by the water and you were laughing so much about something I can’t quite remember. I only remember you smiled this wide toothy grin and your eyes were wrinkling at the sides. The sun was setting behind you and it made you look so warm”.

“What made it better was that your smile was because of me”, slowly he opens his eyes.

“You were glowing”, Kuroo breathes.

"Ever since then I didn't see you as just some hot alpha. Since then I started getting conscious about you. Whenever I see stars, milkbread, teal blue, and stuff I remember you. Whenever I see you pout when you miss a jump serve I can't help but think you're cute. I get jealous when people try to flirt with you", he continues to rub circles on the smaller man's back who was listening carefully with eyes closed as he wills himself to slow down the pace of his heartbeat.

“I want to be the only man to ever make you feel happy. To bring you up when you feel down. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?".

“Kuroo-chan, I think I'm falling in love with you, and it's scaring the shit out of me", the brunette whispers it like a secret.

A light blush paints the raven's honey colored cheeks, making the angles of his jaw appear softer, "Yes!", he pumps both fists in the air, startling the brunette who blushes even more. Then he cups his face with both hands and puts their foreheads together, a warm smile forming in his lips. "Took you long enough".

"Huh?", Oikawa wonders

Kuroo lets go of the brunette and scratches the back of his neck. A habit of his whenever he gets embarrassed and extra happy which Oikawa always found endearing. "I don't know if you have noticed but it's been a long time since I flirted with anyone after that. I always made time for you, spoil you. I never even initiated to have sex with you to make you feel that that's what I only needed from you".

"And you're always so sweet and romantic it’s disgusting", Oikawa gags.

"But you love me", Kuroo winks again to tease him.

"What would people say if they found out about us?"

"Who cares about that shit. I love you and I'm going to love you more each day and I'm going to brag to them about how I made the Great Oikawa Tooru to fall in love with me and I'm going to tell the world that I'm the luckiest man alive to have you and whoever goes against us are just jealous because I'm going to have the most perfect alpha male in the world as my boyfriend", the raven states without pause and catches his breath after.

"I'm not perfect", the brunette states, looking down on the raven's lap.

"You are to me. And whenever you don't feel like it I'm going to make you", he plants a soft kiss on the smaller man's forehead.

"What if you get tired of me? Everyone gets tired of me"

"You may be a brat, but have I ever showed you that I'm tired of you?"

Oikawa only shakes his head. “But I’m needy, and clingy, and I need constant attention. I don’t like it when you’re not around. And I’m already apologising in advance if ever you get too fed up of me, if ever I ask too much of what you have already given me. I’m sorry if I scream and kick you out during my mood swings. I’m sorry if-“.

The raven uses his thumb and index finger to hold on the brunette’s lips so it formed a pout. Kuroo chuckles as Oikawa glares at him, “Mmph shll chkmm”.

“Enough of you saying sorry”, Kuroo let’s go of Oikawa’s mouth to plant a soft kiss over his pout, “You don’t have to worry about that. I’m ready for whatever happens to us. And about you being clingy, and needy, and stuff. It’s my job to always make you feel assured and I’ll give you anything you need with all my powers because your one of my precious persons”.

Oikawa blushes even more at that, his eyes glossy with unshed tears, “Thank you. But I don’t have anything to give you in return. I’m just the Iwaizumi family’s bastard. How are you so accepting?”.

“Just stay being the Great Brattykawa Tooru. That’s all I’ll ever ask from you. If anything, I should be the one who should be thankful for accepting me. You know my past of being a child prostitute”, the raven smiles guiltily.

“But for good reason. You did it to provide for Kou-chan and yourself”, Oikawa replies, hugging Kuroo by the neck to comfort him in return.

Kuroo sighs onto the younger man’s chest, drinking in his lavender scent, “Is there anything else you’re worried about?”, he hugs tighter.

Oikawa leans back so they were face to face again. With a gentle and satisfied smile he shakes his head.

“Now that that’s settled, are you still up for Star Wars marathon? I bought Chinese takeout we could just pop them in the microwave”, Kuroo suggests.

Oikawa nods sheepishly. Fluttering his eyelashes, with cheeks still pink, slowly he tilts his head to the side, “I love you, Tetsurou”, he breathes.

At that Kuroo feels electricity run down to his cock. His pupils dilate and grabs the brunette by the waist who was releasing his needy scent. An evil glint sparkles in the raven’s eyes and one side of his lips tilt up. All in all it looked like he was about to beat some team in a competition.

“But, I think there’s been a change of plans”. His hand on the brunette’s lap moves up to the bulge of the smaller man’s cock. Oikawa moans as Kuroo grabs tighter, his other hand on the brunette’s nape to pull him close. Kuroo leans in to nibble on the younger man’s earlobe making him moan even more, “I’m going to wreck your ass tonight, you needy boy”, he growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a massive creative block for both my works and I'm really in need of help from all of you.  
> Just leave suggestions, prompts, comments, ANYTHING in the comments section.  
> No matter how small it will REALLY help me a lot :D
> 
> \- Lots of love <3

**Author's Note:**

> This story won't be told in chronological order. Some chapters would cover how Kuroo and Oikawa met, while some about Tobio's life as he grows up.
> 
> The update here will probably slow since I'll be focusing more on the first fic.
> 
> But still, kudos, comments, and suggestions are greatly appreciated.
> 
> You can leave prompts by messaging me on twitter > @bbmauriceg
> 
> \- Lots of Love!


End file.
